Sleeping Somewhere Cold
by Just Dessy
Summary: It takes a Stone Cold lesson to make Jeff see the light.


**Sleeping Somewhere Cold**

**Summary: **It takes a stone cold lesson to show Jeff the light.

**Warnings: **Violence, language, sex between men and mentions of drug use.

**Authoress Note: **I know I should be updating CD, but this would not leave my brain and it was blocking all thoughts on CD. I have another day off from work so I will be updating CD tomorrow. Thanks for understanding, I hope!

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Mark made the phone call to the one man he despised the most in the industry. He didn't loath the man because of his success nor because of all the crap on and off camera the man caused between them, in fact when they were on speaking terms it was the highlight of his week. What he despised the most was the way the man went out. He might have still acted like the bad ass rattle snake that the world thought they knew but Mark knew differently. Steve Austin left because he had a dirty piss test and couldn't face the reality of his addiction to pain killers. The late Hart kid did a real number on Steve's neck way back when in '97 and since then Steve was taking a steady cocktail of any pain meds he could get.

That was until three years ago, a whole two years after leaving the wrestling side of the WWE.

This was the only time Mark ever called Steve, besides at this point, back then. It was a time of confusion and sadness when Chris died. Mark supposed his death had been the wake up call Steve needed. Other than that Mark never spoke to him unless it was business at _Smack down/RAW_ or with Vince.

But right now he needed to speak to Steve, he'd be damned if he allowed something like Steve or Chris to happen again.

'_Pick up the phone; I know your bony ass is there. If you're fucking imma beat the shit out of your twink damn motherfuck-' _

There a moment of silence on the other end before a voice spoke; "Mark?"

"Yeah man…I need your help,"

Steve let out a breath of air he hadn't know he'd been holding. "What've you got ur self inta?"

"It's not me, it's someone I…someone we know that needs it but he won't listen to anyone."

"Who is it?"

"its Jeff man, he's in some serious shit." Mark sighed.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. Steve knew about the Hardy kid, even wrestled against him a time or three, but other than brief words when he was still wrestling Steve didn't know anything about him.

"Mark I don't see how I can…"

"Look man, he got caught up in one of Paul's games. He might be facing jail time for this shit. When he was drunk on that flight we all thought he was still hung over from a party, but this is totally different. You just don't go from partying to trafficking drugs like this. This has Paul's reek all over it." Mark seethed; he was close to throwing his cell at the wall.

"If you're so sure then why can't you talk to him?" Steve asked. After not talking to his once close friend for so many years an out of the fucking blue getting a call like this was putting him through the ringer an pissing him off.

"Like I said, I have an he aint biting. I'm still in this game, this company, but you, you're not. We need someone to talk him into going back to TNA."

"So what, you want me to call the kid an tell him _**'Hey I know you aint listening to everyone else but you should listen to me cause I'm not wrestling anymore an move your ass over to TNA so people can watch you.'**_ Is that what you wanted me to say?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"Fuck you, I knew this shit was a waste of time," Mark said before he hung up the phone.

If someone didn't interfere with Paul's dealings with Jeff it would only lead to something like Chris all over again.

**II**

It had been a week since Mark called. In that time Steve had fixed on his truck, ran some of his dogs, watched the phone, fixed a stopped up sink, checked airline cost and watched his phone some more. Today, a Sunday, he was doing what he had been for the past week; pretending to watch TV but was actually starring at his phone. In this week time Steve never thought he'd see so much of this Jeff boy on the screen as he had. The boy was the biggest headliners in the game right now an he was fucking it up with selling drugs for The Game? Yeah, something didn't sound right at all.

Conscious eating at him an trying to be the bigger man Steve picked up the house phone an called Mark.

He had to wait the customary four rings before he heard Mark's grumbling voice on the other end.

"Where's this Jeff boy living at?"

He could swear he could feel the smile off the other end of the line. Steve shuddered in horror as he realized hell had most definitely frozen over.

**III**

Imagine any thriller movie where the stars are trapped in small town USA an you'd have the town of Cameron stuck in your brain. Steve was driving his rental truck down the main drag trying to see if he could figure out which road took him to the back roads so he could find this kids house. He'd be damn if he hadn't drove through here twice an tom-tom wanted him to take a left through the damn dollar store!

He was about to give up on this whole thing before he cell phone went off. Parking on the curb before he really did run through a store Steve flipped the phone up an answered.

"Shannon saw someone in a fancy truck driving through town a few times an I figured it was you. Mark told me you were gonna try an talk to Jeff?" that Carolinian twang confirmed it was Matt on the other end.

"Yeah man, but fuck if I can't find it."

Matt laughed, "Okay, okay head back towards the dollar store, turn in that parking lot. Behind the building is a dirt road, that's the easiest way to get to my house. Just follow the road until you see a big white house, that's mine. Pass it and turn the curb and you'll see a huge log fence, that's Jeff's house. Turn in that driveway; it sits back from the road. "

Half an hour later Steve stood before the two story log house with his finger pressed firmly against the door bell. He had been standing there for a good fifteen just knocking, looking through the window and ringing that damn bell. He was starting to get a little pissed off. Either baby hardy was a hard sleeper or some little punk was ignoring him and Steve didn't like to be ignored. He had just removed his fingers from the door bell and was getting ready to kick the door in when the door opened up slightly.

"Matty I told you to leave me alone," his voice was rough, as if he had really been sleep.

"I aint Matt kid, now open up we need to have a chat." Steve said.

Jeff's hazel flecked eyes flew wide open as he stuck his head out the door. Evidently no one told him about this little visit.

"Holy shit, Steve Austin!" he was blushing as soon as he realized he said that out loud.

Steve did a good impression of the Peoples Brow at Jeff. Still blushing he stepped back an opened the door for him and Steve stepped into chaos central. Empty beer cans, liquor bottles and cups littered the floor with whatever Hardy boy used for decorations too. Some of the furniture was upturned; pictures askew and a funky odor scented the air.

Steve looked at Jeff like he was crazy.

"Uh…. Had a party last night."

"Jesus kid, get a maid. You need to clean this up before I can talk to you. That stink has been here for a while man." Steve said.

Jeff sighed; "okay okay, it was a week or so ago, the party."

Steve walked through the living room and into the open kitchen searching for trash bags.

"Hey, what the hell man. What are you doing?" Jeff yelled, following after the hot headed Texan.

"We're gonna clean this sty up, then we're going to sit an talk and after that I don't know." Steve muttered as he finally found the bags, a whole two, and tried to stuff as many cans in one as he could.

Jeff just stood where he was. What else could he do with the rattle snake in his home; cleaning his mess…these things just didn't happen to normal people! Then again things hadn't been normal since he resigned to the WWE.

Steve stopped picking up cans an held out the other empty bag to Jeff. "Get started kid. I want to be on a plane back to Texas by nightfall." Jeff hurried to take the bag and soon they were both cleaning up the mess on the floor. Soon after they were finished Steve put any dishes that were out into soak an Jeff straightened up the furniture and his art work.

Nearly an hour later the two were sitting on his couch not daring to look at one another. Jeff genuinely didn't know why Steve was out here and Steve had no way of knowing how to start this conversation.

Finally Jeff asked; "Why are you here?"

"Look kid," Steve sighed, "I don't know how to even start this but there's a lot of people scared for you. I don't even know you an I'm worried about you,"

"Worried about what man. I'm not dying or anything…am I? You know something I don't?"

Steve blinked. His temper was starting to rise, he hoped like hell the kid wasn't playing around.

"Listen Hardy. What ever shit you got going with Paul, cut it out. Get out while you can, go back to TNA. For fuck sakes don't let the man kill you over nothing."

There, he said it. It was out in the air an his job was done. He could go home now knowing that he did his civic and humanitarian duty. However Steve didn't do things in half so he continued to sit there an wait for an answer. Jeff's face screwed up into a sour expression as he listened to Steve. He couldn't believe this, how did the man even know about….Mark. Mark and fucking Matt must be in on this. To bring in the one guy he admired in the ring to talk to him.

"Get out!" Jeff said.

"What are yo-?"

"Get out get out get out get the fuck out of my house. You don't know a damn thing!" Jeff screamed, jumping up off the couch.

Steve got up off the couch quickly an followed Jeff to the front door.

"Out!" Jeff seethed.

For a reason that neither one would remember or want to ever talk about again Jeff found himself glued to the door, unable to move, by one of Steve's hands around his throat. The Texan was red in the face and his eyes held a dangerous look to them.

"Listen twinky, you're going to leave Paul Levesque…triple H or whatever the hell he calls himself alone and you **are** going to take Hogan up when he calls you to come back to TNA." Steve growled; his face was only an inch away from Jeff's and he could see his fear but their was a spark of something else in his eyes.

Jeff gave a weak chuckle, "An if I don't wanna," the southern drawl was back in his voice.

Fire erupted in Steve's veins an he for the life of himself wouldn't be able to explain his train of thought.

"If you don't then you won't get this,"

Steve crashed their lips together in a fierce kiss full of teeth and tongue as their bodies crashed together. Steve's hands eventually found Jeff's hips, raising him higher so he could wrap his lithe legs around his waist.

Steve broke the kiss to speak, "Bed twinky?"

"Couch," Jeff panted.

Steve turned back to the living room where he promptly threw Jeff on the couch.

"Hey!"

"Shut up," Steve ordered as he leant down on the couch over Jeff.

"You can't just-" Jeff struggled as he tried to buck the larger man off of him.

Steve caught the boys wrist in one hand an pulled them back above the boys head to hold them there. Jeff continued to buck until he noticed Steve was just watching him.

"I told you to shut up. You're mine now twinky and I can do whatever the hell I want with you," Jeff gulped, he was so dead. "You like pushing peoples buttons and more importantly you like being told what to do. That's why Paul used you. Me; I like sex and you're gonna give it to me boy. I hope you're a little lose, I aint gentle."

"Fuck you," Jeff spat, but so far he hadn't said no and Steve was still going. "Other way round twinky,"

With his free hand Steve dug around in his back pocket until he retrieved old faithful, a switchblade he carried since he was a teen. Jeff eyes bugged as Steve posed the knife at his neck. He was about to scream when he heard fabric tearing.

"That was my favorite shirt!"

"I'll buy you another one," Steve rolled his eyes.

"But that one was signed by Motley Crew," Jeff whined.

Steve chose to ignore that as he cut away the baggy sweat pants his boy had on. Tossing the knife aside he lifted up a little to pull his boys shredded clothes off. Steve licked his lips. Jeff wasn't built like the usual cheap blonde twinks, all lithe and bones. Nope his boy had some pudge on him that only made him that more appeasing to the eye.

Steve dove in to suckle on his neck and was forced to let go of Jeff's hands, but Jeff didn't try to fight. One hand gripped Steve's bald head while the other groped his jean clad ass. Jeff groaned as he grounded his naked groin against Steve's clothed one. Steve went from his neck back to his lips, chin and down to his chest leaving hot kisses an bites in his wake.

Taking a dusty pink nipple into his mouth he sucked the nub as one hand reached lower until it found Jeff's sack. Jeff nearly jackknifed Steve off of him as he tried to get more of that feeling.

"Like that," Steve murmured as he slid his fingers lower in search of that puckered hole.

Jeff felt like he was high on oxy, no one ever made him feel this way with not even being inside of him. He never was one for a cheap fuck, but damn this didn't feel like that. Sure he felt like a slut all spread out for this Texan he only talked to in passing, but felt like he was being _**his **_slut not _**a **_slut.

Jeff was brought from his momentary thoughts back to heaven when he felt a thick finger enter his dry hole. He whimpered in slight pain and Steve stopped to rise up.

"Got some lube twinky?" he asked.

"N-no…lotion upstairs." Jeff gasped.

Steve smirked, "Too far," he lined his face with the twitching flesh, "gotta make do," he dove in, licking and worrying the puckered flesh.

"Steve!" Jeff shouted.

Steve grunted and that only sent another pleasured tormented shock through his system. His body started to yield to the invasion of that finger an soon two and three thick fingers piston in and out of his hole. He was nearly out of his mind in pleasure as he thrust back onto Steve's fingers. Jeff couldn't remember the last time anyone paid attention to him like this, only if he could get them deeper.

He whined in frustration.

"You ready twinky?" Steve asked as he slipped his fingers from Jeff's hole.

Jeff could only groan as he raised one of his legs up onto Steve's shoulder. He reached blindly trying to find Steve's jean zipper.

"Lemme help," Steve murmured.

He took Jeff's wrist in his hand and guided it to his crotch. Jeff squeezed the bulge that was there lightly an to his amazement the rattlesnake hissed and the cock twitched in it's confines. Jeff soaked in his expression of bliss before he unzipped his prize and gawked at what sprung forth.

'Oh lord is that even gonna fit?' Jeff panicked in his mind, no one he ever been with was that thick!

"Don worry bout ta thing twinky," Steve said as he noticed Jeff's expression. "Just get me good an wet," He moved to straddle Jeff's shoulders as he aimed his impressive cock at his boys lips.

Jeff panted, parted his lips and that large mushroom shaped head slid into his mouth. He moaned at the taste of the other mans precum; tangy and spicy just like Steve's personality. He couldn't stop himself, he wanted more, he tried to tilt his head up more to get more of that cock in his mouth but at the angle he was in it was too awkward and beyond uncomfortable. Jeff whined as he urged the man to move with his wrapped around Steve's thighs.

His twinkies mouth was like another heaven. He was just so damn tight all over! When he felt Jeff dig his nails into his thighs an he looked down at those begging eyes Steve lost it. His hips thrusted forward on their own account and his meat slipped in and out of his twinkies mouth so fast that soon he was fucking his boys face for all it was worth.

Spit an juice ran down the side of his face but he could care less. He could care less that his jaw was on fire. The only thing that mattered was Steve's glorious cock in his mouth, the only thing that could have been better was that cock in his ass pounding away. Jeff unwrapped one hand from the rattlesnakes thigh an reached for his own cock to fist. He was so close he could have gotten off from this alone, but as soon as he touched his cock the cock in his mouth disappeared.

Jeff groaned.

"Its going ta better places," Steve chuckled as he quickly moved down Jeff's body.

Taking his boys legs in his hand he spread them wide as they could go on the couch as watched his twitching hole for a second. Jeff had gotten him really wet, but… he spat on the hole, took his length in hand an dove in like a freight train.

"Fuccccck!" Jeff cried out.

Tears leaked from his eyes as his back arch into Steve's hips. Steve hissed, god his ass was a million times better than his mouth. Not that Jeff gave a bad blow or anything, but this was way better.

"Open up for me sugar," Steve grunted as he pulled back and drove back in slowly.

Jeff sucked in a gulp of air and clawed at Steve's arms. Fuck it had hurt, but it hurt so good. He wanted more.

"Move…not glass, move!" Jeff groaned.

"Bossy little twinky," Steve chuckled dryly before he suddenly pulled back an thrust back in hitting Jeff's spot dead on for the first time.

Jeff screamed an it was all a blur of motion from then out. The sounds of furious skin slapping against one another an grunts could only be heard. It didn't take long to reach the pinnacle and once Steve touched Jeff's cock he was done for.

"Yes, yes, yes fuck yeah Steve!" Jeff shouted as he erupted all over his stomach an Steve's hand.

Steve reached his rapture soon afterwards with a roaring groan and he collapsed on top of his boy panting.

**IV**

Steve's cell went off somewhere on the floor. He reached around blindly for it. After the first performance the duo had went at it two more times, the third in which Jeff knocked them off the couch an road Steve like he was a cowboy. Steve's clothes had come off long before round two was over with so he had no idea where his damn jeans were.

"Here," Jeff grumbled as he through Steve's cell at his head.

"Owe goddamnit!"

Jeff giggled tiredly before yawning as falling back asleep on top of the couch. How his boy got back on the couch in such a position, laying on his stomach with his ass in the air, Steve didn't know but he could see a round four happening soon.

"Hello," Steve said as he pressed the call button on the screen.

"Did it work?"

Yep, defiantly Mark on the other end. Steve felt like smoking right about now, he was very pleased with himself.

"Oh yeah, it worked. He's gonna go back when his contract is opened again."

There was a breath of air released on the other end. But before either man could speak Jeff spoke up.

"Hang that damn phone up an get your ass up here I'm horny again!" apparently Jeff hand't gone back to sleep.

"Damn it Steve I said talk, not fuck the lights out the boy!" Mark exploded on his end.

Steve laughed. "I did talk, we fought then we had sex. Twinky didn't say no so it happened."

"Twinky…Don't even bother. Look if you hurt that kid imma mess you up something good Austin,"

The treat wasn't idle either. Steve knew for a fact they didn't call him the deadman for no reason.

"Alright, look nothing bads gonna happen to twinky. Scouts honors." Steve said as he did the little salute. He was dead serious though.

"Better not,"

A dial tone was all he heard before he hung up. Looking at his twinky he couldn't help but feel like he finally made a good decision.

**V**

Mark closed his cell an placed it down on the nightstand.

"So you still don't think it was a good idea?"

Mark sighed. "I suppose I was wrong, but if he hurts him,"

"Chill, I know my brother. He aint one for being hurt. Whatever blackmail ploy Paul used on him Steve will find out, beat the shit out of him and then they'll live happily, if violently, ever after." Matt said as he curled into Mark's side more.

"If you say so,"

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! YOU CAN NOT UNREAD THIS.<strong>

First smut scene, hope it didn't suck. The whole twinky thing…got a friend nicknamed twinks and I thought that would be a cute pet name. If you are wondering about the time frame this would be in that whole 4 month window where The Undertake was MIA after Wrestlemania in 08.


End file.
